To Fix Single Thing
by ZeroKaze
Summary: While present was more than good to our brave blonde, Naruto decides to travel back in time, for it's the only way... Or does he...? Rated M for sexual content.


**_A/N: This is something that just came out of my mind... Let's see where it goes._**

* * *

It was normal day at Konoha. The Hokage Monument was at its usual place.

"I'm bored." was heard.

"Hm." came reply.

* * *

Uzumaki-Namikaze-Hyūga-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki-and-so-on Naruto, the Zenkage(Omnishadow) of United Shinobi Nations, was bored.

Not that he has any reason to be bored, though. After all, the world was at peace under his rule, everyone were happy and most importantly, he was getting personal blowjob from his wife and alpha of harem, Hyūga-Uzumaki-Namikaze-you-get-the-rest Hinata, while rest of harem were giving blowjobs, footjobs, assjobs, pussyjobs and so on to his Shadow Clones inside his office and inside his mindscape.

Still, the wielder of Rinne-Byaku-Sharingan and jinchūriki of all nine female bijū(with sexy human forms) couldn't help but think that something was... missing. It took only 0.000009 nanoseconds(thanks to his IQ of 900)to figure the answer and solution of the problem.

"OF COURSE! THAT WAS PROBLEM! AND ONLY TIME TRAVEL CAN FIX IT!" Naruto exclaimed and stand up from his black office chair while at same time cumming inside the mouth of his blunette goddess.

* * *

Skip to activation of time travel technique:

" **JIKAN RIRĪSU: JIKAN TORABERU NO JUTSU!** "

POOF.

Naruto finds himself back in the past.

"ALRIGHT! TIME TO CHANGE THINGS!" time travelling Zenkage yelled to the sky.

* * *

In the Academy...

* * *

"Wait, you, class dobe, are expecting us to be part of your harem just because you asked nicely?!" all Naruto's female classmates(expect Hinata, who was already hugging Naruto) asked at same time.

Naruto nodded.

"OKAY~~!" came the chorus of lovestruck kunoichi-to-be.

"Hang on just one minu-" Sasuke tried to interrupt, but then Naruto gave him _**THE LOOK**_.

Arrogant duckbutt exploded.

They all celebrate by having orgy.

* * *

In the Hokage tower...

* * *

"Wait, you, underage boy, are expecting us to be part of your harem just because you asked nicely?!" all adult kunoichi asked at same time.

Naruto nodded.

"OKAY~~! " came the chorus of lovestruck kunoichi.

"Hang on just one minu-" Danzō tried to interrupt, but then Naruto gave him _**THE LOOK.**_

Fanatic warhawk exploded.

They all celebrate by having orgy.

* * *

In the furniture shop...

"Hey, I would like to buy this."

* * *

In the Otogakure...

* * *

"Wait, you, the enemy, are expecting us to be part of your harem just because you asked nicely?!" all female Oto kunoichi asked at same time.

Naruto nodded.

"OKAY~~!" came the chorus of lovestruck kunoichi.

"Hang on just one minu-" Orochimaru and Kabuto tried to interrupt, but then Naruto gave them _**THE LOOK.**_

Pedosnake and his boyfriend exploded.

They all celebrate by having orgy.

* * *

In the battlefield of the Fourth Shinobi Warld War...

* * *

" **Wait, you, human, are expecting us to be part of your harem just because you asked nicely?!** " all female bijū asked at same time.

Naruto nodded.

" **OKAY~~!** " came the chorus of lovestruck bijū.

"Hang on just one minu-" Madara and Obito tried to interrupt, but then Naruto gave them _**THE LOOK**_.

Deluded Uchiha emos exploded.

They all celebrate by having orgy.

* * *

Years later...

* * *

Uzumaki-Namikaze-Hyūga-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki-and-so-on Naruto, the Zenkage(Omnishadow) of United Shinobi Nations, was contented.

And why wouldn't he? The peace was achivied much earlier, everyone were even happier and most importantly, he was getting personal blowjob from his wife and alpha of his harem, Hyūga-Uzumaki-Namikaze-you-get-the-rest Hinata, while rest of harem were giving blowjobs, footjobs, assjobs, pussyjobs and so on to his Shadow Clones inside his office and inside his mindscape.

This time, though, he was sitting on ORANGE office chair.

"Ah, much better... " Naruto muttered, while Hinata was slurping his massive cock. "If this is a dream, don't wake me up-"

* * *

*POP*

As his nosebubble popped, the stonehead of the Third Hokage woke up.

"What, a dream?"

" **IT WAS A DREAM?!** " Naruto with his harem yelled. " **AND IT'S OVER?!** "

 **THE END**

* * *

 ** _A/N: ...Yeah, this is kind of parody of time-travel stories with a twist..._**

 ** _Also, a bit more serious note:_**

 ** _I intend to continue and finish my older Naruto fanfic, Chronicles of Legends, but currently, I'm bit of a stuck..._**

 ** _See, I have general idea how story will go and how it will end, I've came up with a lot of terms for this story, but as you can see, I'm more of oneshot-writer that epic-writer, so it'll take a bit longer to write..._**

 ** _Also, I'm looking both Beta-reader and co-writer to help me with CoL. If you're interested, please PM me and we'll work out the details from there._**

 ** _Please review! :D_**


End file.
